


Daylight Come and Me Want to Go Home

by THACA221B



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Beetlejuice!AU, Bit of Beetlejuice action, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I should be working on another fic right now, M/M, TAZ in Beetlejuice, blupjeans, nothing bad, oh well, taakitz, taako and kravitz adopt angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THACA221B/pseuds/THACA221B
Summary: Angus loves his dads, he really does, but what he wants above anything else are friends. Unfortunately, the challenge of getting some becomes even harder when he and his dad move out to Middle-of-Nowhere, Faerun. Luckily, it seems like the house comes pre-installed with some. In the form of ghosts that inhabit his attic.Unfortunately, Angus doesn't realize that these ghosts, who soon warm up to him, hired a Bio Exterminator to get them out of their house.





	Daylight Come and Me Want to Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that I'm writing this when I should be writing Off The Starlight Express and Into the Woods (my other TAZ fic).

"I swear to Pan, Maggie, if you drop that box, it'll be _you_ that's filleted and not the salmon," Taako yelled from where he sat on the porch of their new house.

"Maggie" gave a groan and an eye-roll from where he stood as he continued forward with his stack of boxes.

"Taako, move your ass and start helping," grumbled the shorter bearded man as he lugged large suitcases inside the house.

"I _am_ helping. I'm _supervising_." Taako leaned back in his chair, only to hear a small voice from behind him.

"Um, sir?"

Taako turned around to see Angus behind him. "Yes, bubelah?"

"I was wondering if I could go inside to start looking around."

Taako gave him a warm smile and ruffled his curly hair. "Of course, my Taakito."

Angus gave him a toothy grin and ran off towards the house. Taako just had enough time to call out: "You're the second room on the right on the second floor."

Angus ran into the house past Uncle Magnus and past his Grandfather, Davenport, and straight up the stairs to his room. It wasn't quite empty, having been filled with his furniture and with boxes sitting in the center. There was a large window lighting up the dusty wooden floor. Angus sat down and started unpacking boxes. While his furniture wasn't quite in the setup he wanted it to be, he knew he could still get most of his things away before Uncle Magnus came in to help him move things around. And he had almost gotten most of it away before his "detective senses" went off.

Through all the noise from loading and unpacking downstairs, Angus heard a thump from the attic. An attic which, as far as he was aware, was locked. So, as any aspiring detective would do, he went to investigate. He climbed the tight, rickety staircase to the door. He jiggled the handle, only to find it not budging. He knocked on the door and spoke: "I can't get in there right now, but I'll tell you now that if anyone is up there, you better get out."

There was a bit of sound, but it was mainly quiet in the attic. Angus went back down to his room and began searching through the final unpacked boxes for his lock picks before climbing once more up the stairs. Quietly, he picked at the locks until he feels the lock give way under his hands. he slowly opens the door and walks into the room.

The room is slightly cluttered in a way that makes sense for an attic. In the center, in front of a small window that lets in light, is a table with a model spaceship that he had never seen. It looked like something straight out of science fiction. And off to the side stood a large, black glass standing mirror. The mirror was a little strange but only got stranger as it started to hum and glow.

Angus was able to hide out of sight of the mirror as two human figures walked out of it. The first one was a young woman, not much older than his dad, with bright blonde hair. She was wearing a red leather jacket with dark jeans. She was fairly tall; at least, taller than her companion. Said companion walked out behind her. The first thing Angus could think of was that he looked like Tom Arnold. Other than that, he was kinda short, with a mullet-like hairdo and wore a long red duster and a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt under it.

Both items of red clothing had a familiar, but unknown red logo on it. There were 12 small circles of varying colors surrounding a set of letters that Angus couldn't read from where he hid.

"Barry, what are we gonna _do_? How are we gonna get them out?"

"You're trying to kick us out," Angus asked as he stepped out from where he was hiding.

The two figures looked over to him. They both looked shellshocked.

The man frowned. "You can... You can see us?"

Angus furrowed his brows. "...Yes? Is there a reason I wouldn't? Does that have anything to do with the fact that you two just walked out of a mirror?"

"Uh," the woman bit her lip, "yeah, pretty much."

She looked over at the other person - Barry, his name was. "Would you like to do the honors, dear, or should I?"

"Well," he motioned to himself, then to the woman. "I'm Barry, this is my wife, Lup, and we're ghosts."

As Angus stood, silent, Lup and Barry stared at him. "Are you... ok with that?"

Angus nodded, still silent. "Yeah, I just... You're not _serious_ , right?" He gave a little, nervous laugh.

When he got no response, he tried again. "Right?"

"Sorry to say that we're serious, Kiddo." Lup gave a laugh. "You see dead people."

Angus stumbled back into one of the nearby chairs left in the attic. Lup walked forward and placed an incorporeal hand on his shoulder, sitting cross-legged in the air next to him.

"Um, babe? I don't think that will help him calm down."

"Oh," Lup blushed and planted her spectral feet on the ground, "right. Sorry."

"So," Angus's voice was quiet and a little shaky, "you're actually... dead?"

The two spirits nodded.

"And this was your house?"

Again, another set of nods.

"And you want us _out_ of it."

"It's not that we don't like you," Barry began, "It's just that, well, we didn't realize that people would move in. We had kinda been hoping for a peaceful afterlife. Something tells me that you all won't let that happen."

He gave a short nod to the attic window, through which Taako could be seen bossing around the others down below carrying this or that.

Angus nodded. "It's alright, I get that. If it makes you feel any better, I would have preferred staying in Neverwinter. While I didn't really have many... many friends, that's where all my family is.

"Uncle Magnus and Grandpa Merle and Grandpa Davenport are only here to help us move in, then they're going back. And Grandma Istus and Grandma Raven live up there, too. Down here, it's just us." Angus shrugged.

Lup wrapped her intangible arms around him in the closest thing to a hug a ghost can give a human. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," he said with a little sniffle. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Angus McDonald."

He held out his hand for a moment, then blushed and pulled it back. "Sorry."

Before they had a chance to respond, there was noise from the stairs leading up to the attic. "Angus? Is that you up there?"

"Um, yes... yes, sir. It's just me."

Angus looked at Lup and Barry, silently asking them to hide. The two nodded, slipping off to the sides of the room. They were just in time, as Kravitz walked through the door to the attic. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Angus.

"There you are, your dad was worrying. So, looking for mysteries up here? It's as good a place as any. The realtor said that the couple who owned the house before us were ' _excentric scientists_ '," He said, adding air-quotes on the last two words. "I don't know how much I believe that, but this place sure does seem to have some neat things."

He wandered over to the model ship in the center of the room, fiddling with some of the pieces as Lup had to hold Barry off in the corner of the room.

"Anyway," Kravitz walked back towards the stairs, "Your dad says that dinner will be done soon and that Uncle Magnus wants to know how you want to set up your room, so you better go see him before he designs your room how _he_ wants. And we both know that there's a reason Taako won't let him decorate." Kravitz walked back down and, as

Angus closed the door, Barry came running back out to readjust his model.

"Sorry about that, Kravitz really likes science fiction."

"It's alright, it's just that... I spent a lot of time on this."

Angus walked up next to him and looked at the very intricately detailed model. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's an IPRE Standard Class 07-"

Lup broke in with a smirk. "He calls it the _Starblaster_."

"I- _I do not_."

" _Sure_ , Bar."

There was more noise from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ango! Get down here and help me set up your room."

"Oh, shoot," Angus said, "I'll be right down, Uncle Magnus."

"It was nice to meet you, sir, ma'am. Would you mind if I came back?"

They didn't respond verbally, but Lup did reach out for a hook next to the door and handed him a dirty, gold key. Angus took it excitedly and, with a wave goodbye, ran back downstairs before his uncle started messing with his room. Lup and Barry watched from the attic until he left their sight, then closing the door.

"Y'know, Babe? I have a feeling this might not be as bad as we thought it would be."

Barry smiled and wrapped an arm around Lup. "Yeah. Maybe it was fate that that John guy's ad didn't work."

There was a laugh. " _You sure about that, folks_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, hey, if you haven't seen my stuff, I have another TAZ fic featuring Angus, so feel free to check it out!


End file.
